Blog Stories and One-shots
by JelloGirl323
Summary: I have a blog where I write stories for various fandoms, and I'm gonna post them on fanfic. So all of my one-shots for Merlin will be placed here.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own Merlin****

Merlin was sleeping peacefully, his hair sticking up in odd places. All was silent until...

"MERLIN!" Arthur's voice brought the young warlock to awareness very abruptly.

He shot out of bed with a cry of "Bananas!" and stared bleary-eyed around his room.

King Arthur Pendragon was standing in his doorway looking thoroughly nonplussed. "Merlin!" Arthur growled out. "What the heck is the meaning of this?!" He gestured at his hair.

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes Merlin looked at the king's hair and chocked on his laughter. Someone turned Arthur's hair _Pink!_

_"_Exploring new things sire?" He asked trying in vain not to laugh.

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "_Mer_lin, you think this is funny don't you?"

Whipping his face clean of emotion Merlin shook his head. "No sire... What could possibly be funny about your hair turning pink?" that was the last of his self control.

Arthur's boot came flying at Merlin's head and made contact with a dull thud and a yelp of protest from Merlin. "Fix this," Arthur demanded.

Merlin's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Why would I want to do that?" he asked playfully. "You look much more..._handsome_...this way."

Arthur's face flushed and it matched his hair making Merlin burst into laughter. "Merlin," he warned.

"I know Gwaine would _love_ it. And the rest of the knights." Merlin chuckled

Arthur pointed at him. "No one must know."

Merlin smiled impishly. "What would Gwen say I wonder? You know what, I think I'll go and ask her."

Arthur tackled Merlin to the ground. "No one must know...especially not _Gwen." _

The door opened and Gaius walked in. "Merlin are you allrig-" He trailed off at seeing the pink haired monarch. "Sire! What ever happened to your hair?"

_"_Why don't you ask this bumbling idiot, as it is _his _fault."

Merlin glared up at Arthur. "Oi! Why is it _my_ fault? I haven done anything."

"Oh please Merlin," Arthur scoffed "_Everything_ is your fault."

Merlin's eyebrows rose. "Right...so you mean to tell me that when you 'tripped' during the hunt the other day...that was my fault too?" he stood up rolling his eyes.

Arthur scowled "Yes, you made me fall."

"In any event," Gaius cut in before Merlin had the chance to argue back. "We should be focusing on _how_ this happened. Then we can place the blame."

Merlin and Arthur glared at each other then folded their arms in unison. "Merlin get to the bottom of this." Arthur demanded then stormed out of the door. There was an awkward silence.

"Did you?" Gaius asked.

Merlin shook his head acting appalled. "Who me? Gaius you know I wouldn't do something like this." Gaius's eyebrow rose. "Okay, so maybe I would that doesn't mean that I did this."

Gaius frowned "Well then who did?" He wondered out loud.

They both headed to the main chamber to ponder this.

Merlin frowned. "Gwaine?" he suggested.

Gaius shook his head. "No, he wouldn't risk Arthur's temper." Then he thought for a second. "Morgana?"

Merlin burst out laughing. "If this is all Morgana can do then I fear she's loosing her touch. I mean what could she hope to accomplish by this? Death by embarrassment? Humiliation?"

Gaius was about to say something when the door banged open. "Merlin! Did you see Arthur's HAIR?!" Gwaine asked cackling with laughter. "It's pink! Now he really is a pretty pink princess!"

Smirking Merlin reconsidered. "Then again..."

Gwaine huffed in annoyance. "Didn't you hear me? . !"

"Yes Gwaine, Arthur's hair is pink."

Gwaine pouted because of Merlin's lack of response. "Did you turn his hair pink?" He asked suddenly.

Now it was Merlin's turn to pout. "Why does everyone say it's me all the time?"

"Merlin quit pouting and help me find out what happened." Gaius said sternly.

"Yes Gaius."

-.-

Merlin spent the day trying to figure out what happened make Arthur's hair change color. So far the only thing suspicious or worthy of note was an empty bottle by Arthur's wash tub.

Gaius was currently checking the bottle for any residue while Merlin was busy mucking out the stables.

"Stupid prattish Arthur," Merlin grumbled while scooping up the manure. "Making me muck out his stupid stables."

"Well you do deserve it Merlin." Arthur's voice broke through his grumblings.

"What makes you say that _sire_?" Merlin asked his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"You made my hair...change color."

Merlin pouted. "I told you it wasn't me! Why can't you just believe me?"

Arthur was about to answer when Percival came running up. "Sire!" He called once he was within earshot. "Gaius is looking for you. He said he's found something..." He gestured at Arthur's hair awkwardly.

"Lead the way," Arthur said following his knight.

Merlin looked around at the half finished stables and shrugged before dropping his rake and following his friends.

Arthur looked at the elderly physician. "Well? What have you found?"

"The bottle was full of a potion with a strong pink pigment that turns whatever it touches that color." Gaius explained.

"Yes Gaius," Arthur said impatiently. "We already know this. What we don't know is how it came to be in my chambers."

Gaius nodded. "I was just getting to that sire," Arthur nodded for him to continue. "It seems to me that the person who did this knew you'd be having your bath and saw it as an opportunity to slip it in."

"Who do I know that would have access to my chambers and knew I would be taking a bath." Arthur pretended to think looking over at his manservant pointedly. "I have no idea who it could possibly be...do you _Mer_lin?"

Merlin glared at Arthur. "For the last time it wasn't me!"

Gaius spoke up before the two could start arguing again. "I don't believe it was Merlin sire."

"You don't" Arthur asked confused.

"No he doesn't!" Merlin commented, "Wait...you don't?"

Gaius smiled at Merlin. "No," he said before turning serious again. "It seems whoever did this originally was planning on poisoning you M'lord."

"How do you know?" Arthur asked skeptically.

"One of the poisons have been moved from its original place. "

A shocked silence fell proceeding these words.

"Well," Arthur said at last. "Through unexpected, still is there anything that you can do to fix..." He trailed off gesturing at his hair.

"I'm afraid not sire." Gaius said regretfully.

"So nothing can be done?" Arthur asked in dismay.

"You mean he's going to look like a girl for the rest of his life?" Merlin commented.

"Merlin." Arthur warned.

"Shut up." Merlin supplied with a smirk.

"You guessed it."

Gaius cleared his throat. "While the effects are not permanent, the pigment will last for a while."

Arthur groaned. "How long?"

"About two to three weeks."

"WHAT?!"

**END.**


	2. Chapter 2 Uh Random Ramblings?

The fierce winds howled through the countryside. A lone figure walked through shoulders hunched partly due to the wind partly from old age. It stopped walking suddenly and looked.

A small island was set in the middle of a vast glistening lake. Crystalline waters lapped eagerly at the figure's boots. The figure took a step forward, hissing slightly at the biting cold that covered his feet. Looking down into the lake the figure was met with a sorrowful blue eyed stare.

Though his face was covered in an unruly beard turned white from time it did not cover up the high cheek bones and somewhat elven features. Spotted with liver spots his face was still quite handsome, in a kind of way.

"Today," The figure thought tears running down his cheeks. 'Today would've been your birthday old friend.'

Overcome with emotion he sank to his knees fighting off bone jarring sobs. Looking up at the distant isle he bit his lip. "I would've woken you up, insanely early just to bug you." a small chuckle penetrated his sobs. "Then you would've thrown a cup at my head, calling me an idiot.."

His voice cut off, a lump in his throat, he swallowed a few times until he could speak again.  
"I miss those days, the days when you'd forget something and blame it on me...When I would call you a dollop-head...Oh the fights we used to have...I would get so angry with you...But then, then you would grin and apologize in your backwards way...And then everything would be back to normal."

A light wind blew around him making the water swirl in artful ways. He stared at the beautiful sight wondering what it could mean, and almost jumped when he heard a voice.

"Merlin." It called.

Merlin froze tears running freely down his face once again, he knew that voice...

"Arthur?" He whispered, his voice soft as the wind.

_*blinks* huh...that was shorter than I imagined. huh...oh well hope you liked it! :)_

_Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own Merlin. _


	3. Chapter 3: Historical Felid Trip? Or

**_This is considered as a crossover with Harry Potter just so you guys know! :)**_

**JelloGirl323 does not own Merlin or Harry Potter.**

Harry Potter sighed as he walked out of his History of Magic class. "Well that was eventful..." he commented sarcastically to his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Ron Weasley was a tall boy with brilliant red hair and blue eyes. He was the sixth child so his belongings were mostly hand-me-downs. His Hogwarts' robes were ruffled and seemed a little on the short side.

Hermione had bushy brown hair and inelegant brown eyes. Unlike Ron, her robes were in pristine condition. Her History of Magic book was tucked under her arm testifying to her love of learning and knowledge.

"I know, I mean what was he even talking about? Goblin wars?" Ron commented.

Hermione made a slight tutting noise in the back of her throat. "What?"

"If you had been paying attention, you would've known that he was talking about Merlin not the Goblin wars." Hermione said with a slight air of haughtiness.

"Really?" Harry asked looking interested.

"Yes, but since you two were messing around you didn't hear it."

"It's not our fault that Professor Binns has a voice that can put you to sleep." Ron commented yawning.

"So anyway," Harry broke in before Hermione could say anything. "What was the lesson about?"

"It was so interesting," Hermione gushed her eyes bright. "It talked about how he worked with King Arthur to unite all of Albion, and create a magic safe community."

"Oh great you got her started..." Ron whispered to Harry making him laugh.

Hermione scowled at Ron. "Well if you are going to be that way I won't let you use my notes."

Ron gulped "No-no I'll stop."

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's antics then sighed. "That'd be cool if we could actually talk to Merlin..."

"Yeah, that would be brilliant! I could ask him so many questions..." Hermione trailed off wistfully.

Ron frowned in concentration. "Why don't we?"

"It might be the fact that he died over a thousand years ago." Harry said looking at him amused.

"I know that..." Ron said defensively "I'm just saying that we could...You know...use a time turner."

"That...could actually work..." Harry commented. "But we don't have a time turner."

"Hermione does!" Ron broke in looking at their friend.

"But I'm only allowed to use it for classes!" Hermione said appalled. "And it's illegal! What if we were seen?!"

"Think of it this way Hermione," Harry said fairly "We could use it for classes it would be like a...sort of ... field trip. Purely educational."

"Yeah," Ron cut in, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "And we'll be careful. No one will see us, crisis averted...and besides we weren't even born yet so it's not like we'd see ourselves and freak out about it. What's the worst that could happen?"

"A world ending paradox... unleashing strange flying beasts that may or may not consume everything." Harry said in mock seriousness. There was a slight pause then Ron cracked up."Or Nothing."

Hermione looked unsure. "I don't know guys...we could get in big trouble."

"It'll be fine..." Ron and Harry coaxed her with smiles. "Look, you can think about it while we go to potions. Okay?"

"Fine." Hermione muttered walking past them and into the dungeons.

-.-  
Potions class went by agonizingly slow, or at least it seemed that way to the three friends. Once it was over they all headed to the room of requirement. Once there they took out the time turner.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked looking around at Ron and Hermione.

"No," Hermione mumbled. "I still don't think this is a good idea."

"It's a great idea." Ron said smirking at her. "You're just jealous because I thought of it and not you."

"That's not it Ron!" Hermione said angrily. "I'm saying it's a bad idea because...well what if something goes wrong? What if we're stuck there? If we get killed what will happen then huh?"

"Well you're a right ray of sunshine aren't you?" Ron commented with a scowl.

"Harry, what do you think?" Hermione asked looking at their friend.

Harry, who had been concentrating on getting the time turner ready jumped slightly and looked up at Hermione sheepishly. "Sorry what did you say?"

"Harry!"

"I'm sorry Hermione, but someone has to get the time turner ready and since you two were too busy having a go at each other that left me." Harry defended himself.

"Hopeless!" Hermione said throwing her hands up in the air. "Fine, since you two have already chosen without me I guess we have no choice but to go. But if we get stranded there, or something it's not my fault!"

"Fine! We weren't saying it was in the first place!" Ron said rolling his eyes.

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to retort Harry screamed "Yes! It's ready!"

They all gathered around close and the magical device activated. Colors, faces, shapes and other indescribable things flashed before their eyes confounding them for a few minutes. When they could at last see they were in some kind of forest.

"Did it work?" Ron asked groggily.

"Looks like it." Harry muttered looking around at his surroundings.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the trees. The three teens watched nervously wondering what was in the trees. They all raised their wands cautiously.

Out of the trees came a young man, he was quite tall and had black messy hair. His eyes were wild blue that had both youth and wisdom. He was wearing a simple blue tunic and brown leather jacket, with brown trousers and a red neckerchief.

He smiled up at their stupified faces. "Hello, I'm Merlin."

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Previously on Historical Field Trip? Or World Ending Paradox:Out of the trees came a young man, he was quite tall and had black messy hair. His eyes were wild blue that had both youth and wisdom. He was wearing a simple blue tunic and brown leather jacket, with brown trousers and a red neckerchief. He smiled up at their stupefied faces. "Hello, I'm Merlin." **_

**JelloGirl323 does not own Merlin or Harry Potter.**

There was a stunned silence. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other with raised eyebrows.  
"_You_ are Merlin?" Harry asked with a smirk.

'Merlin' blinked at him confusedly. "Yes?" Ron and Harry both burst into laughter. Looking both confused and appalled Merlin asked "What are you two laughing at?"

"I'm sorry," Harry said stifling his giggles "It's just that you expect us to believe that you are Merlin the Great."

Merlin was about to say something when another man came crashing through the bushes. "Merlin!" the man said laughing. "You done gathering wood? Princess is getting annoyed." He paused at seeing the three teens. "Who's this?"

Merlin sighed. "I don't know Gwaine, I was just about to ask them."

"Oh," Gwaine said smiling. "Hello, I'm Gwaine and that meat-head over there is Merlin."

"Gwaine!" Merlin groaned.

Ignoring his friend Gwaine continued. "What are your names?"

By now Harry, Ron and Hermione were all staring open mouthed at the knight and warlock. "You mean it's true?" Ron squeaked.

Gwaine and Merlin looked at him in amusement. "Did you just _squeak_?"

"No!" Ron said his face pink with embarrassment. "What I meant was...it's true that _he _is really Merlin. I mean _The_ Merlin."

Gwaine looked at Merlin while raising his eyebrow. Merlin shook his head and shrugged. "They asked me that before, but I have no idea what they are talking about." Merlin said.

"MERLIN!" The voice of Arthur Pendragon came through the trees.

"Here we go again." Merlin sighed.

"What was that?" Hermione asked looking startled.

Merlin smirked. "That...was Arthur Pendragon. The annoying king of prats."

"Oh don't let him hear you say that..." Gwaine snickered.

"Don't let who hear what Gwaine?" Arthur's voice came from behind them making the golden trio jump. "Merlin who are these people?" He asked when he noticed the teens.

"I don't know sire," Merlin commented with some sarcasm. "I was just about to ask them but then you showed up yelling like a prat." Harry, Ron and Hermione all grinned and looked at each other.

Arthur frowned and swatted his manservant across the head. "I am your king, show some respect." Arthur muttered to Merlin then turned to the three slightly shocked teens. "Now, your names please?" He asked politely but with some amount of authority.

Hermione bit her lip looking unsure as to what to say. She had no idea if the events of history would be altered if they interfered. She was about to say something but Ron had to open his mouth.

"I'm Ron Weasley, that is Hermione Granger and that is...Harry Potter."

Arthur, Gwaine and Merlin had puzzled looks. "Those are unusual names..." Arthur said

"He means interesting," Merlin supplied with a glare at Arthur.

"My apologies," Arthur said after a moment. "no offence was meant."

"Now that's over with..." Gwaine said sauntering up to Hermione. "What brings you to Camelot?" He asked flirtatiously.

"Gwaine...not now." Merlin said through clenched teeth.

Hermione, blushing faintly, looked at the Camelotians with a slightly flustered look. "We're...we're just passing through." She said coming up with a story quickly.

"Ah," Gwaine smiled while simultaneously putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders and pushing Ron out of the way. "Well in that case, why don't we show you around the town? I'm sure a pretty girl like you would need protection."

"Hardly." Harry whispered through a snort.

"Pardon?" Merlin asked looking puzzled.

"Nothing," Harry muttered with a slight smile. "Lead the way."

Arthur nodded and started leading the way back to their camp. Hermione was stuck with Gwaine who was trying, very unsuccessfully to flirt with the witch. Harry and Ron kept to the back and conversed in whispers.

"So, can you tell me why you are wearing such strange clothing?" Merlin asked Harry.

Blinking Harry glanced at Ron wishing that they would've stayed in their school robes instead of their casual clothes. "Uh..well you see, we're not from around here."

"Funnily enough I gathered that." Merlin commented with a cheeky grin. "So if you are not from around here where are you from?"

"Far away." Harry said mysteriously.

"Really?" Merlin asked in a slightly amused tone.

"Really far away." Ron added with a grin. "Could you do us a favor though?" Ron asked an annoyed look crossing his face.

"What?"

"Can you please tell that bloke to stop flirting with Hermione?"

A knowing smirk came upon Merlin's features. "Why? Jealous?"

"Me? Jealous?" Ron asked appalled while Harry snickered quietly to himself. "As if."

"Oi! You lot." Arthur called over his shoulder. "Come on we haven't got all day."

"Coming _your highness,"_ Merlin called back with sarcasm in his voice. "Sorry about him. He's a bit of a prat. Well, more than a bit... well... okay so he's the king of prats."

"So what...you are his court sorcerer now right?" Ron asked with a confused frown.

Merlin paled and slapped a hand over Ron's mouth. "Shhh!" He muttered lowly in his ear. "He will hear you."

"What?" Harry asked in alarm, he paled at the look Merlin gave him. "I mean what's going on?" He whispered.

"How do you know about my magic?" Merlin said releasing Ron and glaring hard at the both of them. "Tell me."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Previously on HFTOWEP... "So what...you are his court sorcerer now right?" Ron asked with a confused frown. Merlin paled and slapped a hand over Ron's mouth. "Shhh!" He muttered lowly in his ear. "He will hear you." "What?" Harry asked in alarm, he paled at the look Merlin gave him. "I mean what's going on?" He whispered. "How do you know about my magic?" Merlin said releasing Ron and glaring hard at the both of them. "Tell me."**_

**JelloGirl323 does not own Merlin or Harry Potter.**

Harry and Ron looked at each other nervously. This was slightly unexpected. "You...you mean he doesn't know?" Ron asked shifting awkwardly.

"That I have magic?" Merlin supplied with a quirked eyebrow. "No and I'd like to keep it that way so I don't get killed thank you very much."

"Wait...you mean if he finds out that you have magic you will be killed?" Harry asked wide eyed. "Hang on but how is that possible? You are _Merlin! _The greatest Wizard to ever live!"

"What?" Merlin asked sharply. "What do you mean 'greatest wizard to ever live'? I'm just a servant."

Ron and Harry's jaws dropped. "A SERVANT?"

"Shuuush! Not so loud!" Merlin winced.

"Merlin? What's going on down there?" Arthur's voice called from ahead. "Did you trip over your own two feet again?"

Forcing a smile Merlin replied "No sire," Then turned towards the two wizards. "We better get a move on, but we will get back to this conversation later."

With that the tall warlock rushed forward, knocking into some bushes on the way.

Ron looked over at Harry. "Bloody hell, what in _Merlin's _name is going on?"

"Dunno." Harry shrugged looking just as confused as Ron. "Let's go before they leave us behind."

"Uh...right." Ron muttered picking up his pace.  
xXx  
They made it back to Camelot in record time all the while Merlin was shooting suspicious and curious looks at the three teens.

Once they were alone Harry pulled Hermione aside ignoring her squeak of protest. "Hermione we should leave."

"Why? We've only just got here, what's the rush Harry?" She asked looking at him reluctantly. "And besides, we haven't even asked Merlin any questions."

"Yeah but Hermione, we have a slight problem." Harry said looking around nervously. "Merlin isn't the court sorcerer. King Arthur doesn't even _know_ he has magic."

"What?" Hermione squeaked. "Oh no...this is not good."

"Yeah," Ron nodded "And now Merlin is suspicious of us and oh..._Merlin_ this is all so messed up."

"Huh?" Merlin's voice came in. "What about me?"

Ron's ears went red in embarrassment. "I er...didn't mean you mate."

"But you said my name."

"Oh boy," Harry muttered. "Merlin when we said '_Merlin_' we didn't mean you...we...just..." He trailed off not knowing exactly what to say.

"Yes?" Merlin prompted.

"It's well...a figure of speech where we come from." Hermione supplied thinking quickly.

"Rrriighht." Merlin said slowly. "And where is it you come from?"

"The future."

There was a shocked silence. Merlin kept looking at all their faces with a smile thinking they were pulling his leg. But when they all stared at him seriously his smile vanished.

"You've got to be joking." He said desperately. "You can't be from the future. Time travel is impossible."

"But we are Merlin," Hermione explained patiently. "Were we come from you are the greatest wizard of all time."

"Okay..." Merlin said slowly taking a deep breath. "So how did you come here?"

"With this..." Harry said pulling out the Time Turner. "It's called a Time Turner." He handed it to the warlock.

"Amazing, that much power in so little an object." Merlin said looking at it closely then he handed it back.

"Yeah," Hermione said enthusiastically. "They are really cool objects."

"Uh...what does the temperature have to do wtih anything?" Merlin asked.

Harry laughed slighlty "No, 'cool' means uh...excellent...you know...um...niffty."

"Oh." Merlin said with a confused frown. "Interesting your language."

"Yeah," Ron said with a slight laugh. "Anyway I think we should get going. You know back to our time and all." He nodded at Hermine who started to turn the Time Turner.

"Right." Merlin said nodding. "But what if Arthur asks where you've gone?"

"Dunno, say we went home." Harry supplied.

"Okay," Merlin nodded again. "It was nice to meet you." He smiled sheepishly at Ron and Harry. "Sorry if I was a little too rough, I just didn't want anyone to find out."

"No problem." Ron said with a smile.

"Yeah, we get it." Harry said nodding.

And with that Hermione spun the Time Turner one last time and they were gone.

"Woah," Merlin breathed. "Cool."

**END**


	6. Chapter 6: Merlin's Sick Day

_**Alrighty then...this is kind of awkward...Sorry you guys for not- well you know...updating. Yeah It's been a combination of Laziness and writers block. sooo...but enough about that! I know you guys don't want to listen to me ramble on and on...so without further ado... This one was sent in from one of my friends on FanFiction. CaptainOzone requested...Merlin-Gwen bonding... Now this isn't my best genre to do buuut I gave it my best! Here you go Ozzy! :) And as always please excuse any grammar/punctuation/spelling mistakes Thanks!**_

**JelloGirl323 does not own Merlin. BBC and Arthur does. ;)**

Gwen knew something as up with Merlin, but she just didn't know what. Even though he still was the clumsy and goofy servant that she knew and loved there was...well there was something bothering him. She could tell; it might've been the way that he seemed to slump in exhaustion when he thought that no one was looking. Or how he had he had slower movements, slower and clumsier. Even Arthur was starting to notice.

Finally one day She couldn't take it anymore. So she cornered him and demanded to know what was wrong.

Ducking his head he replied "Nothing is wrong Gwen. I'm fine! Fit as a fiddle." But Gwen was not amused.

"Merlin," She said looking at him; worry and concern in her eyes. "I know some thing is wrong, just tell me. You know you can trust me with anything."

Merlin bit his lip looking lost in thought. "Gwen-" But before he could finish his eyes rolled back in his head and he crumpled to the ground.

"Merlin!" Gwen yelled rushing to his side. "Merlin..._Merlin_...please wake up!"

It seemed that her shout had drawn Gwaine and Percival. Once they saw the unconscious manservant they rushed forward looking worried. "What happened?" Gwaine asked

Gwen looked at Merlin in concern. "I-I don't know," She said trying to keep her tears at bay. "I was just talking to him and he collapsed."

"We need to get him to Gaius." Percival said picking the man servant up. "That's not good." he commented his brow furrowed.

"What's not good?"

"He has a fever."

-.-

Gaius looked up when the door banged open thinking it was Merlin. He was understandably startled when Percival, Gwaine and Gwen came in carrying his unconscious ward.

"What happened?" He asked moving to gather the necessary things he would need while directing them to place Merlin on the examination table.

"I was talking to him and he just collapsed." Gwen said tearfully. "Gaius is he going to be okay?"

Gaius, it seemed, was too busy examining his ward so apparently didn't hear Gwen. Once he was satisfied with his observations he turned to the others with a small sigh.

"It seems," He said his voice holding both worry and exasperation. "That he has worked himself too hard and his body shut down because it was exhausted. He also hasn't been eating or sleeping well since he has been kept busy with trying to accomplish all Arthur has given him to do. It also seems that during the last hunt he got sick from the bad weather and didn't tell anyone about it."

Gwen, Gwaine and Percival were all shocked, annoyed and angry respectively. Percival was shocked that he hadn't noticed that his friend was in pain and vowed to watch after him better.

Gwaine was annoyed at himself for not noticing his friend's needs and also that Merlin was stubborn and stupid enough to let it get that far.

Gwen was angry at Arthur and herself. She was angry at Arthur for giving Merlin so much work that it affected his health. Why couldn't that prat just see that enough was enough. But she was also angry at herself for letting it get this far and not doing something about it sooner.

"Gaius will he be okay?" Gwaine asked breaking Gwen out of her thoughts.

"Yes, if he gets adequate rest and food he should be back to normal in no time." Gaius said with a grim smile. "I will go and tell Arthur."

"No," Gwen said quickly standing up. "I'll tell him. You stay here and look after Merlin."

Looking a little startled, and only slightly amused Gaius nodded after staring at her for a moment. After all what's the worst that she could do?

-.-

Arthur was in the council chambers waiting for two of his knights and wondering what was taking him so long. Just as he was going to ask Leon if he had seen them the doors burst open and Gwaine, Percival and Gwen walked in.

Well...Percival walked, Gwen and Gwaine more stormed in.

"Ah! Guinevere! To what do I owe this-" His words were cut off when the maid slapped him across the face. "Guinevere!" he spluttered his eyes wide in shock.

"You are such a _prat_ Arthur!" Gwen said her voice full of anger. "How dare you just sit here while Merlin-"

"Ah yes Merlin" Arthur cut over her with a smirk. "Where is my useless manservant?"

This time it wasn't Gwen's hand that came across his face but Gwaine's. "Don't," He growled his eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't call him useless."

"What's going on?" Leon asked standing up looking thunderstruck. "Gwen? Gwaine? What's gotten into you? Why are you hitting the king?"

Gwen turned to Leon. "Because he deserves it."

"Me?" Arthur spluttered indignantly while rubbing his cheek. "What have I done? I haven't done anything!"

"That's my point." Gwen spat. "You _haven't done anything._"

"I'm lost." Lancelot said looking around. "If he hasn't done anything then why-?!"

"I'll tell you why," Gwen glanced at Lancelot before looking at Arthur again. "Because while he was sitting idly by and doing _nothing_... his servant..no his _best friend_ was working him self to death."

Arthur went pale. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"What she means," Gwaine put in angrily. "Is that Merlin is now in the infirmary because he _collapsed _while doing chores for you."

"He what?!" Arthur exclaimed eyes growing wide. "Will he be okay?"

"Yes," Gwen put in scathingly. "No thanks to you."

"Gwen, calm down." Elyan said quietly. "You can't blame Arthur for this."

"Watch me."

There was a moment of silence then Lancelot spoke up. "What's wrong with him? Merlin?"

Gwen's expression softened at this, betraying her concern for her friend. "Gaius said he's underfed and sleep deprived and that he has a high fever."

"Why hasn't he been eating or sleeping well?" Arthur asked.

"Because he was too busy doing the things that _you_ told him to." Percival spoke up softly.

"Don't you see what you've been doing to him?" Gwen asked looking at Arthur with a slightly pleading look.

"I-I...yes...I see." Arthur said looking down. "And I will do anything I can to make it up to him."

"Oh..." Gwen said looking as if she had only just realized that she had slapped the king. "Right. Well...I apologize for acting the way I did." She mumbled embarrassed.

Arthur shook his head "No Gwen," He said softly pulling her face up so she was looking at him. "You were only worried for your friend. You weren't in the wrong. I was."

Gwen nodded an embarrassed expression she said "I'll just go then shall I?" And without waiting for an answer she was gone.

-.-

Merlin groaned when he came out of his spell of unconsciousness. His head hurt, his body felt exhausted and someone was touching his head making him both uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time. Which, he thought, was odd.

Opening his eyes he slowly blinked until Gwen's concerned face came into focus."Wh-what happened?" He asked his voice all rough from disuse and the fever.

"You collapsed," Gwen said gruffly her eyes puffy. She looked at him sternly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Merlin."

Merlin smiled goofily. "It was unintentional!" When she looked less than amused he continued. "Honest Gwen."

Gwen couldn't stop the small smile that found it's way onto her face. "Oh Merlin, what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" Merlin supplied cheekily. Gwen laughed at his antics. After a pause Merlin looked up at her, his face growing serious. "Gwen?"

"Hum?"

"How long was I.. uh.. you know...'out'?"

Gwen smiled at him. "Well you passed out last night and were feverish and delirious since then. But then your fever broke sometime around noon."

"Oh that's good." Merlin commented absently. "Wait what?! Oh my gosh! What about Arthur?" He sat up quickly and was in the process of getting out of bed when Gwen pushed him down gently.

"It's okay Merlin." Gwen said with a small smile. "Arthur was informed and knows that you have to stay in bed for a few days."

"Really? And how did he take it?" Merlin asked skeptically.

"Pretty good considering..." Gwaine's voice came from behind Gwen making her jump slightly.

"Considering what?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Considering Gwen smacked Princess across the face."

"You did?" Merlin asked amazed. "Why?"

"Because he was a prat for making you do all the stuff without making sure that you were getting adequate food and rest." Gwen said with a slight blush.

"Oh Gwen you didn't have to.." Merlin said slightly embarrassed.

"Merlin," Gwen said with a smile.

"Hum...?"

"Shut up."

**The End**


	7. Chapter 7: MerlinXDoctor Who Crossover

The Doctor fiddled with the virus knobs and levers around the consul of the TARDIS. His brown eyes sparkled with excitement, and he was chattering excitedly. "Just you wait; this is going to be brilliant! You are going to see the coliseum, the tower of Hercules, maybe even _Augustus Caesar._ Won't that be exciting?"

A snort came from his companion. The companion was a tall young boy of about nineteen with ebony black hair that-quite like the Doctor's- stuck up in odd places. His eyes were a deep ocean blue that had a kind of peculiar 'goofy-wisdom' in them. He wore a blue button up shirt with brown slacks and a long brown trench coat quite like the one the Doctor wore. He also wore a red neck scarf, something that would look quite odd on anyone else but seemed to suit him. "Right," He said smirking "The last time you said we were going on an 'exciting' trip we ended up running for our lives as the natives chased us down plotting to kill us. So tell me father, will this trip be the same?"

The Doctor looked at his son with a faint scowl. "Really Merlin," He commented dryly "One would think that a son would trust his father more often."

"I do trust you," Merlin commented with a smile then his smile turned into a smirk. "I trust that you will get us into trouble. Which you always do. Remember the 'misunderstanding' we had with the Leeke people?"

Pouting the Doctor twirled a lever then turned to look at his son. "That was one time. And I told you I had it sorted."

Snickering Merlin shook his head. "Yeah I highly doubt about to get your head chopped off would qualify as 'I had it sorted'."

"Oi!" The Doctor huffed "That's enough of you. Now-" His words were cut off as the TARDIS gave an almighty lurch then started to promptly spin out of control.

"Dad! What's going on?" Merlin yelped hanging onto the railing for dear life.

"I don't know! She's just going berserk!" The Doctor then proceeded to pat the consul comfortingly. "There, there, what's wrong with you?" He cooed looking at the monitor curiously. The TARDIS hummed in reply. "Really? Well what's wrong with were I wanted to go?" The Doctor asked curiously. More humming. "Well! No need to get snippy. And what do you mean by 'destiny'?" Another Hum. "Alright. Fine be that way."

"Uh...Dad? Care to tell me where we are going?"

"I...uh... actually don't know." The Doctor said shrugging cheerfully. "What? The TARDIS is driving and won't tell me where we are going. It's not like I planned this! We _were_ going to Ancient Rome!"

All further comments were stopped when the TARDIS came to a stop with another big jerk. The Doctor looked at the monitor with surprise. "Camelot? What are we doing here?" He wondered out loud. The TARDIS hummed again. "Oh really? Well then we _must_ go look around."

With that the Doctor and Merlin walked over the door and proceeded to go out and look around. They were in the woods outside of a big castle. Just as Merlin was about to start walking to the castle his dad stopped him by grabbing his elbow.

"Where do you think you are going?" The Doctor asked

"Well I thought that we were going to look around..." Merlin said raising an eyebrow. "That is what we are doing aren't we?"

The Doctor glanced around feeling that something was not right. "No that is what _I_ am doing. _You_ are going to stay here and watch the TARDIS."

"What?" Merlin glared at his father. "That is so unfair. You said that I could come with you."

"Well I changed my mind." The Doctor commented then started to walk away. "Stay here, and _don't _leave the TARDIS."

"Yes Father," Merlin said with a fair amount of sarcasm.

Merlin waited until his father was out of sight then started forward curiously. The TARDIS hummed in warning. Glancing back Merlin smiled reassuringly. "I'm only going to look around. I'll be back soon. What's the worst that could happen?"

-.-

The Doctor walked around the city of Camelot thinking on what the TARDIS had told him. "A great destiny will find you. You must help restore balance to the world." He muttered looking around for what ever this 'destiny' might be and how exactly the world was unbalanced. He couldn't find anything that looked remotely 'unbalanced' frowning he stopped a nearby peasant. "Excuse me," He muttered pulling out his psychic paper and showing it to the man. "I'm the Doctor, I was wondering if you've noticed anything odd."

"Odd?" The man asked looking at him strangely. "What 'cho mean by odd?"

"Odd...you know... peculiar, note worthy, anything out of the ordinary."

"Ah! Well if you must know-" The man was cut off by horns being blown.

Everyone looked up to a balcony on the castle. A man with gray hair and a crown stood there looking tall and proud. He looked around at his people. "Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass."

At his word there was a metallic _'shink_' then a sickly thud. Pushing through the crowd with a feeling of dread settling in his gut the Doctor gasped when he saw the body of a man slumped across the platform that he was on. "Oh no..." He breathed thinking about his son.

Then King Uther continued looking grim. "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

_'Celebrations?' _The Doctor thought with a scowl. '_Chopping someone's head off is __**not**__ a cause for celebration.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when a lady close by started to howl in misery. "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

"Now _that_ sounded like a threat if I've ever heard one." The Doctor commented to himself quietly.

With a cry of "Seize her!" The guards sprung into action rushing forward to grab the old lady. But it seemed that the old crone had a trick or two up her sleeve. Muttering furiously under her breath she diapered in a cloud of wind, dust and smoke.

"Well that could have gone better." The Doctor muttered to himself. "Now to go warn Merlin." With that he started to run towards where the TARDIS was parked, knocking over some people in the process.

-.-

Merlin walked around the court yard looking for his dad. Feeling hopelessly lost he stopped a nearby maidservant. "Excuse me?" He asked sheepishly. "I've seen to have gotten lost. Have you seen The Doctor? I need to find him."

"Doctor?" The girl asked curiously.

"Yeah...ah... that is to say he's a healer. You know 'helps people with getting better'?"

The girl nodded. "Oh you must mean the court physician, here let me show you..."

Wondering faintly what she meant by 'court physician' Merlin followed the girl sheepishly. "I'm Merlin, by the way." He commented.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." The girl, now named Gwen, said smiling then she stopped in front of a set of stone steps. "You'll find him up there."

"Uh...thanks Gwen." Merlin said smiling then he turned to look at the steps. "Well, it can't hurt to look around." He mumbled to himself.

Climbing the stairs he opened the door cautiously. "Hello? Anyone here?" Going in farther he looked up and saw an elderly man on a rickety wooden balcony. "Hello?" He called again a little louder.

The elderly man turned around swiftly, too swiftly and started to fall backwards...Without thinking Merlin's eye glowed a brilliant gold and he slowed the time around the falling man enough to magically move the bed to cushion his fall.

Feeling slightly proud of himself for his quick thinking, Merlin grinned but that grin fell off his face when the man said the next words. "What did you just do?" It wasn't so much the words that startled Merlin but the tone in which they were said. It sounded accusing, frightened...and a little bit awed.

"Erm..." Merlin mumbled sheepishly.

"Tell me!" The man demanded looking at Merlin sharply.

Still confused, lost and wondering where his dad was...Merlin did the only thing he could think of. Deny all possible acts of course. "I—I- I have no idea what happened."

"If anyone had seen that..." The man trailed off ominously.

Feeling slightly nervous as to what exactly would happen if someone _had_ seen him Merlin again denied that it had anything to do with him. "Er, no! That-that was- that was nothing to do with me. That-that was..." he trailed off not knowing exactly what to say it was.

"I know what it was!" The man exclaimed impatiently. "I just want to know where you learned how to do it!"

Now feeling more nervous and confused Merlin mumbled "Nowhere." It was true after all. He had always done magic...he never learned it from anyone.

"So how is it you know magic?" The man asked suspiciously.

"I don't." Merlin found himself saying automatically.

Glaring slightly at him the man asked "Where did you study? Answer me!" He added when Merlin hesitated. He looked at him sternly with a look that dared Merlin to lie to him.

"I-I've never studied magic or, or been taught." Merlin explained quickly.

"Are you lying to me, boy?" The man asked his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Feeling at a loss Merlin shrugged slightly. "What do you want me to say?"

"The Truth!"

"I was born like this!" Merlin burst out.

"That's impossible." The man muttered then seemed to blink. "Who are you?"

"Oh...erm...I'm Merlin." Merlin said absently.

The man's eyes went wide. "Hunith's son?" He breathed

"Who?" Merlin wondered.

"Your mother." The man supplied still looking shocked.

Merlin's face dropped into a confused frown. "I-I don't have a mother. Only a father. I don't know what happened to my mother. My father said he found me alone." _and on the TARDIS _Merlin supplied to himself mentally.

"Oh...well then..." The man muttered awkwardly looking away. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes actually, I've been looking for my father." Merlin supplied smiling sheepishly. "He's the Doctor."

"You mean a physician?" The man asked. "I'm Gaius by the way."

"Nice to meet you Gaius. And yeah, I suppose you could call him that." Merlin finished with a shrug."He's tall, like me, and has wild looking hair with brown eyes. Wearing a pin-stripped suit...long brown over coat."

"I haven't seen anyone like that sorry. Although if I do I'll be sure to tell you." Gaius said apologetically.

"Well thanks." Merlin said starting towards the door. Then he stopped and looked at Gaius sheepishly. "You won't say anything about..." He trailed off meaningfully.

"No," Gaius assured him with a small smile. "Although Merlin, I should say thank you."

-.-

The Doctor raced up the slope his hearts nearly stopping when he noticed that Merlin wasn't outside leaning against the TARDIS waiting for him like he normally was. "Okay... there has to be a logical explanation. He's just...inside." The Doctor muttered to himself. He smiled. "Yeah, that's it. He's gotten bored again and went inside to read." With that he stepped inside and called out for his son. He was met with silence. "No..." He moaned looking around "Where did he go?"

The TARDIS hummed agitatedly causing one of his hearts to stop then start again.

"He WHAT?" He yelled in dismay. "Are you sure?" More Humming. "What do you mean 'it's all right'?! Merlin is missing in a city were magic is punishable by death!" Some more humming. "I will not calm down! Not until he is here safe and sound!" The TARDIS hummed again sounding slightly pleading. "What do you mean it's his 'destiny'?" The TARDIS hummed for a minute. "Well how can you be sure?" More humming again this time more agitated. "Well you don't need to get snippy."

* * *

_Sorry Guys...This was just in my head and I thought I'd share. :) Should I continue with it? Oh yeah... and please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes...thanks! :) JelloGirl323 Does not own Merlin or Doctor Who._


End file.
